Affordable and reliable wireless communications modules are revolutionizing communications. These modules are the backbone of mobile telephone and mobile computing industries. Except for the field of digital signage, the advertising industry has not incorporated wireless communications into its products. As cellular telephone technology has become widely available and widely used, marketers can take advantage of people's familiarity with cell phone technology to develop new ways of reaching their clients.
Thus, what is needed is a merchandising product that includes multimedia content stored in local memory and a wireless module, allowing the sender of the merchandising product or a third party to deliver a multimedia marketing message and also to have a live interactive exchange with the user of the product, to receive texts/data/e-mail from the user of the module, and to collect analytical information regarding the use of the product, where the merchandising product initiates the wireless communication to a pre-programmed digital identification number upon the press of a single switch.